Power converters, such as direct current to direct current (DC/DC) power converters are implemented in a variety of electronic devices to convert an input DC voltage to an output DC voltage. There are various types of DC/DC power converters, such as buck, boost, or buck/boost switching converters. Some power supply systems can implement a plurality of power converters arranged in parallel to provide redundant power to electronic systems. In such cases, impedance matching circuits are typically implemented to ensure that the output impedance of the parallel power converters are substantially balanced.